


Night Terrors

by Blackthorne_Claudius



Series: RPVerse One-Shots [1]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackthorne_Claudius/pseuds/Blackthorne_Claudius
Summary: Rubid has a nightmare. Liz comforts him.





	Night Terrors

    Rubid has a rough night.

 

It’s not unusual for him, per se. Ever since the second Corruption, he’s been shaken awake countless times by nightmares of all sorts. Things that he hopes will never happen, but he’s afraid will befall his loved ones anyway.

 

    The first thing he sees are faint images of everyone who he’s lost so far. They’re faint, so he can’t make out each and every one of them, but he’s knows its them. They look at him with the hope drained from their eyes, mere phantoms of who they once were. 

 

    Next, he sees Luna, the one he trusted like a sister. She didn’t seem to notice him, though he wouldn’t blame her, seeing the situation she was in. A roaring fire was lit underneath her, and she was tied to a wooden stake as it slowly burnt. All around her were people, screaming with animosity as they mercilessly threw stones at her, the false prophet. Rubid tries to look away, but found his gaze was locked, unable to move or do anything to stop the tragedy unfolding before his eyes.

 

    The scene switches to Thorn, his surrogate mother of sorts after the first Corruption. She valiantly defends a group of Paradisians and Luciadels from a wave of magenta, before it covers her completely.

 

    Finally, he sees Liz, crying over what seems to be him, or rather, his corpse. The Tetreehedron, a glowing pyramid of light he’d come to rely on, floated out of him, and into Liz, which was followed by a bright glow of light. When it dissipated, Liz was a shade of grey, patches of fur covering her. Her usually aquamarine eyes were an odd gold shade, showing no sign of the girl he had grown to love. Facing the rest of his allies, her staff, now back to a spear, launched out of her hands, and-

 

    “-bid! Rubid! Are you alright?” a voice, which he recognized to be Liz’s, woke him up with a startle, hitting his head on the wall behind the bed the two of them shared.

 

    “Liz? Y-yeah, just a bad dream, that’s all.” he replies, with a nervous laugh.

 

    “Rubid, it was me again, wasn’t it? With the dragon wings and all that?” she says, doubtful of his excuse. Seeing as he couldn’t lie to her about it anymore, he decided he might as well tell her the full story.

 

    “Not just you, Liz. It was Thorn, and Luna, and everyone else who died by Valenta and that other Lancer’s hands. I’m scared I’m going to lose all of you, and it’ll all be my fault, and-”

 

    Rubid was cut off by Liz giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, followed by a finger on his lips, causing the ex-leader of the Luciadels to blush a bit.

 

    “Shh. It’s all right, Ru. I’m still here, and so is Thorn. Luna will be back soon too, like she said, right? And you’re not to blame for everyone who died, as much as you may think so.”

 

    “But- mmph!” Rubid’s protests were cut off by Liz pressing her lips against his, shutting off any and all will he had to fight.

 

    “It’s not your fault, Ru, it’s not your fault.” Liz said, a slight smile on her face. Rubid believed her. Through thick or thin, she would be there for him. Elizabeth Bathory, Lancer-class Servant, healer, and most of all, the one who he would always love.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first work that I've done for fun (ever), so any feedback would be appreciated! As for some context to how this happened, this was based on an RP that some friends and I do. It's a crossover between Fate, Just Shapes and Beats, Hello Neighbor, Hollow Knight, Deltarune, Team Fortress 2, Shelter, A Hat in Time, and a few OCs, so of course, we had to have some crossover ships. Liz (Elizabeth) and Rubid (Lycanthropy) is the most prominent of said ships, so I thought they'd be a good starting point. I've got a few more one-shots planned, so stay tuned!


End file.
